


Good Morning

by Oricalle



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Flash Fic, Fluff, It's pure fluff, it's a couple hundred words of cuddles i dunno what to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oricalle/pseuds/Oricalle
Summary: Laegjarn's morning routine receives a welcome interruption.
Relationships: Gunnthrá/Laegjarn (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Same universe as my other Gunnthra/Laeg fics! Both of them died, then were summoned, now they're both In Askr and Girlfriends.

Laegjarn awoke to the gentle patter of rain. As she gazed out her window, she noted that she had once again risen before the sun.

That, of course, was the plan.

Her admittance to the Order of Heroes may have been an act of fate, the whims of Breidbalik pulling her spent life from the aether, but she was not content to rest now. Despite her circumstances, her time spent fighting as one of Surtr’s generals was, she thought, nothing that could simply be brushed aside. If fate had granted her a second chance, she would use it well, and that meant keeping herself in peak physical condition to assist her new allies.

Even if such a training regimen required hours that were, frankly...uncomfortable.

Laegjarn smothered the complaints before they could fester in her mind, beginning to shrug off the covers. Glancing over her shoulder, she could see a pile of wispy pink hair. 

Gunnthra was still quite asleep, her chin tucked into the nape of Laegjarn’s neck and arms clasped tightly around her torso. She could feel a smile creep its way across her face at the sight, the way the dim light of the early morning illuminated only the very tip of Gunnthra’s nose.

Laegjarn was not an easy woman to distract, but even she was nearly defenseless against something this cute. Still, she persisted in waking, beginning to drag herself out of bed.

With surprising quickness, a pair of legs lashed out and wrapped around her own. Suddenly Laegjarn’s movement was halted as a soft voice rumbled out from behind her.

“Mmm...no.”

Laegjarn chuckled. “Good morning. I need to get to the training hall.”

With a sound halfway between a whine and a groan, Gunnthra cracked open her eyes just a tad, checking the window before slamming them shut again.

“Too early. Nope.” She gently tugged at Laegjarn’s midsection. “You stay.”

The grin on Laegjarn’s face pulled itself a little wider. “I do wish I could… But I’ve got work to do.”

At the sound of the word “work”, Gunnthra’s face scrunched up. “Laegggg… You _do_ work. You work...harder than anyone else here. Do so much for them.” She rose shakily and planted a gentle kiss on Laegjarn’s cheek. “You can do something for you. S’okay.”

Despite the natural chill that came from Gunnthra’s body, Laegjarn could feel her the sides of her face heating up. Not only from the kiss, but the fact that she was considering following the advice she’d constantly given to her sister and taking a little time for herself. Laegjarn had played many roles, but never that of a hypocrite. So perhaps a slight deviation from her training schedule wouldn’t be the end of the world.

With an exaggerated sigh, she reached a hand behind her to gently stroke Gunnthra’s hair. “Well then. I suppose I have no choice.” She pointed at the legs ensnaring her own. “Given that I seem to have been captured in an inescapable trap.”

Gunnthra chuckled. “Mmhmm. Stuck. Gotta go back to sleep.” She flexed her calf muscles for emphasis.

As the rain continued to beat against the window, Laegjarn sunk back into bed, taking in the pleasant sensations of the pillow beneath her head, the blankets pulled across her, and the wonderful woman now cheerfully snuggling into her back.

Gunnthra gently cracked one eye open.

“You’re not...really stuck, are you? You could...probably, like, throw me across the room if you wanted to?”

“I don’t think I’d ever want to do that. But...yes. I could.”

A gentle giggle escaped from Gunnthra’s lips.

“One of the many reasons I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope very much that you enjoyed the fic! Any feedback is welcome and it always makes my day to read your comments!
> 
> I apologize that Joker's Wild hasn't updated again yet, by the by. I'm having some massive writer's block. I wrote this to try and loosen up.


End file.
